Various types of valves have been designed and constructed for operating in conjunction with the vacuum assist return of fuel vapors to the underground storage tank, during dispensing of fuel to vehicles, and other types of valve in arrangements have been devised for working in conjunction with the fuel lines, such as closure valves that function to seal off the dispensing of fuel when someone may unwittingly drive away from with the service station, not realizing that the dispensing nozzle may yet be inserted within the fill pipe of their automobile gasoline tank.
In addition, there are valving structures that are used in combination with the ORVR dispensing of fuel, of a vehicle that is equipped with ORVR type of vapor recovery, all at the same time, allowing the dispenser and its vacuum assist collection of vapors to continue to operate, when the vehicle into which fuel is being dispensed does not incorporate an ORVR system.
There are a myriad of examples of various dispensing nozzles, the fuel lines, and other structures related to the dispensing of fuel that provides for alternate operations of vapor recovery systems, when fuel is being dispensed to vehicles that may include an ORVR system, or to one that does not incorporate that type of system.
As an example of prior art patents that show technology relating to the method for handling ORVR (on-board vapor recovery) systems, can be seen in the United States patent to Grantham, U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,922, which provides for a sliding valve member, within a valve body, capable of allowing consecutively the operations of a fuel dispensing system to either a non-ORVR equipped vehicle, or to an automobile that incorporates the ORVR system of vapor removal. Generally, the system incorporates a valve member that is slidable within a passage that also function as an air bleed hole, generally during the refueling of an ORVR equipped vehicle.
Another patent to Grantham, U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,926, shows a very related type structure, with its own style of valve system, but once again, bleeds air into its system through the same air passage in which the valve stem shifts, depending upon whether a non-ORVR vehicle is being refueled, or one that is equipped with the ORVR system of vehicle refueling.
A third patent to Mr. Grantham, U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,982 shows related type of structure to the two previously defined patents, and which incorporates a different style of valve assembly, but generally one which shifts its valve assembly within the same passage that functions as the bleed passage for the valve assembly, during the refueling of the different style of vehicles.
It is to be noted that these bleed passages as shown in these three previous patents all open their shiftable valve assemblies, within the same passage that functions as the air bleed passage, and therefore, can allow the introduction of moisture, rain, and other debris into the same passage in which its valve assembly shifts, which can lead towards corrosion or other deterioration.
Various other methods for controlling vapor in fuel dispensing nozzles can be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,131, to Healy. It also shows vapor recovery through locations of a diaphragm, for return back through the nozzle apparently to an underground storage tank.
The patent to Shihabi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,085, shows another vapor recovery system, incorporating a diaphragm.
The patent to Carmack, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,271, shows a vapor recovery fuel dispensing nozzle, also for providing for the collections of fuel vapors.
The patent to Pope, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,577, shows a vapor recovery system also for fuel dispensing.
A further patent to Carmack, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,037, additionally shows vapor recovery incorporated within a fuel dispensing nozzle.
The patent to Fink, Jr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,523, discloses a dispensing nozzle incorporating an improvement for extracting fuel that may accumulate within the vapor recovery line.
A patent to Grantham, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,744, shows a coaxial hose assembly for fuel dispensing and apparently vapor recovery.
A patent to Ohlroggee, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,911, discloses a method and device for separating gas mixtures formed above liquids. This has to do with the underground storage container for the fuel, and to where vapor pressures are returned in contemporary fuel dispensing systems.
The patent to Bucci, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,963, shows a control valve and system for a fuel vapor recovery system.
The patent to Payne, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,979, shows another vapor recovery system for a fuel delivery system.
A patent to Dalhart, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,031, shows a complex vapor recovery fuel nozzle, and its structure for operation.
The patent to Nanaji, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,649, discloses a volatile organic chemical tank ullage pressure reduction system.
The patent to Young, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,667, discloses means for conversion of fuel dispensers to provide for vacuum assisted vapor recovery.
A patent to Leininger, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,576, shows vapor recovery nozzles and subassemblies incorporated therein.
The patent to Healy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,181, shows another vapor recovery system accommodating ORVR vehicles. It also incorporates various passages, and the diaphragm, for functioning to achieve vapor recovery, or not, when an ORVR vehicle is being refueled.
The patent to Grantham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,614, shows a vapor recovery hose assembly and the Venturi pump therefor.
The coaxial hose assembly for vapor assist fuel dispensing system is shown in the United States Patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,325, to Grantham.
Another patent to Healy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,603, shows a monitoring fuel vapor flow in a vapor recovering system. This shows what type of vapor recovery is being accomplished.
The patent to Hartsell, Jr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,275, shows on-board vapor recovery detection, for a fuel dispensing system.
The patent to Hartsell, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,136, shows a fuel tank ullage pressure reduction system.
Another patent to Nanaji, U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,212, discloses fuel tank ullage pressure reduction system.
A patent to Payne, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,500, discloses the system and method for testing for error conditions in a fuel vapor recovery system.
The patent to Andersson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,457, discloses gasoline vapor recovery system and method utilizing vapor detection.
The patent to McSpadden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,651, shows electronic filter status sensor for fuel dispensing.
The patent to Andersson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,067, shows another vapor recovery system and method. These disclose the dispensing of gasoline from the fuel storage tank, and apparently the return of vapors into said tank.
The patent to Koch, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,232, discloses vapor recovery system employing oxygen detection.
The patent to Ohlrogge, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,856, shows a method and apparatus for reducing emissions from breather lines of storage tanks.
A patent to Hartsell, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,156, provides traction estimates in a fueling and retail fuel dispensing system.
The vapor recovery diagnostic testing system, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,415, provides a system for monitoring and testing the operation of a vapor recovery system, as disclosed in its patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,415.
The patent to Healy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,204, shows another vapor recovery system accommodating ORVR vehicles.
The patent to Nanaji, U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,085, shows hydrocarbons vapor sensing means within a fuel dispensing system.
The patent to Koch, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,532, shows vapor recovery system utilizing a fiber-optic sensor to detect hydrocarbon emissions.
Another patent to Nanaji, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,118, shows therein a method for vapor recovery during fuel dispensing.
The patent to Ostrowski, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,955, shows a device and method for testing a vapor recovery system.
The patent to Healy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,483, shows a coaxial vapor flow indicator with pump speed control.
The patent to Healy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,470, shows a coaxial vapor flow indicator with pump speed control.
Finally, the patent to Pope, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,999, shows a pressure sensor for a vapor recovery system.
These are many examples of the type of prior art systems that incorporate means for detection of vapors, either their return by a vacuum assist system, or for accommodating ORVR on-board vapor removal, and various types of flow lines, air passages, diaphragms, and other structures for allowing the operations of these types of fuel dispensing systems.